The Truth about Forks
by Daniela Swan
Summary: What happens when the world around you, is written in the hands of a relative. Thats what happen when Becca found out that her great grandmother's dreams were real. The one question she has is where is Bella? and why isn't she here with her only daughter
1. Prologue

**The truth about Folks**

* * *

Don't own twilight or Stephenie Meyer...

* * *

I don't know if this is a good story or not, but i decided to play this like a hundred years in the future after the twilight saga dead down. No one has the books any more, and Becca has the last of the copies, for that fact that she is her great granddaughter.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

People always think life is like a book, but in reality the book becomes us. We talked about our favorite books with friends and family like that book was second nature. The book becomes us, and we are sucked into the world of unknown.

But when the favorite books come into real life, you fear then unknown that something is going to change you. Your suck into the book that was take off the best sellers list in the past that your great grandmother wrote in her time on this planet. The book is filled with the sorrows, but what happens when the book was a lie, and the main character that you loved to read about was gone before their change, or died in middle of the fourth book.

The author had the story wrong, and the book was not telling the complete story. The person that wrote the story didn't want the character to died, so they can have a happy ending to their book. This is a story about me, Rebecca Ann Meyer, and I was a Twilight fan from the beginning went my father handed me an copy of my great grandmother's book series. I didn't know that vampires and werewolves exist inside my small town of Forks.

I was excided that my little green town of Forks was part of this whole Twilight setting. Bella, when she moves to this small town of Forks.

I was born in this small town, sixteen years ago. I am a long blonde hair, blue eyes beauty in the eyes of the men here in the small town. I didn't look like my father side of the family with the brown hair and eyes. And the story of the girl that lived in my small house was a rumor of haunting when my father brought the house back in sixteen years ago.

I love the rainy town, and I was a lifer here. My world has my best friend Annie Frank, and Jenny Grant. There were others in my circle three boys that were best friends to my circle of friends. There were also the guys of the group Billy Nelson, Andy Michaels, and Rich Johnston. Every one here knew the stories of Stephanie Meyers, and use to love reading then.

In the years of tourist that would come to this small town. They were hoping for a look inside the twilight world. People stopped coming and our small town was not on the tourist map any more. The books died down, in years and things here become on a small town that my father was raise in, and my mother was killed here.

But I still have my mothers old twilight books and I read them every minute of the day. My books were the last of the copies that was in the world. If I put my books on eBay I was have a lot of money to life off for the rest of my life.

I was in my back yard when the weirdness started. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds, and the wind started to pick up. I was so lost inside my world of twilight I didn't here her walking up to me with a smile of her face.

The face of an angel was a sixteen years ago girl standing at the edge of the green trees, looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Her heart shape face was something I remember reading in one of my books I had up in my room on a book self. The long bronze locks hung down to her waist, and she slowly making her way over to me.

I looked up from my book looking as the girl casually walked over where I was sitting under my cherry blooms tree, that my father planted the day I was born. She had on very tight fitting blue jeans, and a short sleeve tee shirt that was pink, matching her pink lips. She was the most beautiful girl that I laid my eyes on.

"Hello," Her voice rang like a musical melody in a choir. Her smile faded as she looked down to the book in my hand. I wasn't reading twilight at the moment. The book in my hand was another vampire love story that just came out a few days ago. I fell in love with the book, and plot.

"Hello," I answered, back shyly. I was a shy girl; I didn't talk to people out side of my circle of friends. But, I put my bookmark inside my pages so I couldn't lose my spot. I looked up to the girl that was about my age with a warm smile. I didn't know what to say to her as she sat down next to me.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, but people call me Nessie." The girl said. I blank out, into the land of my books. I remember the last book, breaking dawn. Bella named her little girl, Renesmee. I wonder if someone was out there still reading the books. But then her last name hit me hard, I started to breathe heavy, almost like a panic attack. I didn't know what to say to this girl. All I could picture was a little girl, which was named Renesmee Cullen in my beloved book. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice sounded a little worry for my health.

"Sorry, I just had a memory of a book I read." I added with a worry smile. I looked around in my back yard, and saw no one else was around. She was wanting for me to introduce myself to her. "I'm Rebecca Meyer, but my friends called me Becca." I told the girl. Renesmee smiled friendly to me, and I returned the warm smiled. "Are you new around here?" I asked. I notice she was looking at me house in a frowned. I wonder want she was thinking. I wish I had the mind reading skills of Edward at times like these. I wanted to know her, to begun a friendship. A new friend was always welcome to me, still knowing that I'm shy around strangers.

"Yes, I'll be starting school tomorrow. I'm a sophomore at Forks High School with my brothers and sisters." She answered. She was going to be in my class, too.

"I'm in my second year of high school as well." I smiled at my new friend. I wonder who her siblings were. I was surprise that she didn't realize my last name. And ask me questions about Stephanie Meyer. Everyone that read the book series ask if I was related to the author. I would have to say that I was a grand daughter to the author. My father was her great grand son, and that's how I was related to the author.

Renesmee was quietly staring at the tree edge, like so was talking to someone in her mind. I realize the shallow that was hidden inside the forest walls. The shape of a boy standing that was standing in the middle of the wall staring at me with hate in his eyes. The hate of others that would have came from the inside, without knowing that person first. I was a little upset of the boy's expression on his face. My eye sight was better then a normal person, I could see inside someone soul, to see their hurt and pain. The boy was detailing with a lot of pain from the house I live in.

People are always nerve around me, after my images in my mind. I would tell stories about the supernatural worlds of vampires, and werewolves. The Meyer's family was known of witch craft in the days of Salem and the witch trails. I guess we were you would call witches, but I don't have powers, and my family is normal like you. "Becca," Nessie asked me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said a little shaky voice. I didn't want to know anything that my grandmother knew about the world of unknown. I felt like I was trapped inside one of her books. I wanted out before Nessie told me about her being a half human and vampire. I didn't want to believe my books were being true. Until the boy came out of the shallows, as he slowly walked to us. His messy bronze hair and golden topaz eyes holding my own eyes.

I felt my clear blue eyes, widen with the shock of this boy looking like the descriptions inside the book that my relative told the world. "This is my brother Edward," Nessie told me.

"Like Edward in my books, I don't understand any of this." I said mainly to myself. I didn't realize the look in his face, and the hardness of his eyes. He took everything in, and the house was something important to him. I looked to Nessie, "You also have the same name as a character in my book as well." This was impossible your books just don't jump out of the pages. Then I black out into the sea of darkness, worrying about how I was living the dream of a fan. But I wasn't sure if the names were something someone named their kids. I mean twilight was a best selling book years ago, and someone would have named them after the beloved characters right.

* * *

Please Review

i would like to know if i have a good story in the making.

Press my button

II

II

II

V


	2. Chapter One

**The truth about Folks**

* * *

I don't own Twilight or anything related to twilight...

* * *

Chapter One

I woke up in the middle of the night looking around. I was in my bed under my warm pick covers of my room. The lights were off, and everything was dark. I heard the rain hitting the window's glass, as the storm was beginning. I believe I was reading into my dream world a little too much. Forks didn't have vampires, like the famous Edward Cullen, and I didn't really meet Renesmee Cullen outside in my yard. Maybe I was lonely, knowing that my dad was a doctor over seas. My father was head of the doctors without borders. I was proud of my father but he never home, only once or twice a years. He would send me money to pay for clothes, and food. But his never with me as a father should be.

I rolled over to my night stand, and bumped into something hard and breathing silently. That something was sleeping in my bed with me. I wasn't sure who that person was but I was feeling a little freaked out at the moment of time. The person rolled over, and the breathing was coming out of the sleep. "Hello," A soft velvety voice called out to me, over in the corner of my room. I blanked a couple times to let my eyes adjust to the darkness of my room. There was the boy from earlier sitting at my computer desk reading one of my books. He looked up from the book with an expression that was not there.

"Why are you here in my house?" I asked. I notice the girl next to me sleeping. I moved out of the bed, trying not to wake the girl up.

He put the book down on the desk with a sigh, "You fainted at the sound of my name, and my daughter's name." The velvet voice explained. I was confused, I would never faint, and I wasn't the one that would faint because of a name. I thought back to the afternoon, I met Renesmee Cullen and her brother Edward Cullen. Why would he say his daughter? I'm so confused, I don't know which way is the truth or lie.

"Your daughter," I asked shaking my head to one side hoping I was hearing this clearly. "You just said your daughter, but she told me that she your sister. You need to leave, take your daughter or who ever she is and get out."

"I'm not leaving you like this, and she sleeping I don't want to wake her." He told me. I notice he was standing looking at me with caution. I back away from the stupid boy, and heading for the door. I wasn't going to stick around to be caught into one of these tricks. Some one was claiming to be someone that they are not. I wasn't going to be pulled into a joke for the town.

"So, your real name is Edward Cullen," I asked with a sigh, maybe I'll humor him for a while. He nodded, "So, she really is Renesmee Cullen." He nodded again following me into my kitchen.

"How long have you lived in this house?" He asked sitting down at the table watching me as I comb the fridge for something to eat. I found two piece of cheesecake with strawberry, place a piece on both plates. I carry them over to the table sitting a plate in front of him before I took a seat across from him.

"My father brought the house before I was born. He felt connected to the house because this house was written in one of my great grandmothers books." I said taking a bit of the cheesecake. "So my father brought the house, you see my grandmother was an author of the best seller book series, and she had dreams of the characters in the book."

"Your grandmother dreams of those books she wrote." I nodded; I notice he wasn't eating the cheesecake only picking it apart with the fork. That reminds me when Bella first came to school, and she notices the same thing. The boy is a really good actor, trying to keep up the part of Edward Cullen. "How did you get the books? They haven't been in the public eyes for years now."

"She gave the first copies of the books to my mother, and after my mother was killed in a plane crash about ten years ago. My father gave me them, they have an autograph from my grandmother." I told him. "You know those books are fiction right? I mean vampires and werewolves don't exist in this world."

"How can you be so sure of that statement?" He asked eyeing me with his golden topaz eyes. He must have put in contacts to have the color of the vampires in my books.

"Lets see, a hot vampire guy in the world like this, after the books were release to the public, would have millions of fan girls chasing him around the world. Were you named after the vampire in the books?" I asked tilting my head to the side with a shy smile.

"You can say that, I was named after the boy. But why are you living in Forks? Wouldn't your father buy a house in a big city?" He asked changing the subject.

"My father was born and rise in this small town. That's how Forks was in the books, because my grandmother was born here as well." I stated.

He looked around with the corner of his eyes, "Where is your father?" He asked.

I looked out the window, staring at the pouring rain coming down the sky. I didn't know if he would pity me. "My father is head of the doctors with out borders. He has been over seas for the last three years helping other kids around my age." I let a tear slip through one of my clear blue eye. "Sometimes, I think his job is more important then me. Only time I hear from him, is when he sends me money for food, and other things I need. His always buying me things I don't really need. Like this summer when I turned sixteen, he brought me the new ford mustang convertible, with the Barbie color pick paint."

"You live here by your self, and no one to talk to." He frowned. I looked up to his eyes, which were sad. I felt the sadness coming from him. I knew he was pity me, and my feelings of being alone.

"I have friends, but they don't see the real me. I'm more of a shy girl around people; I'm surprise that I'm talking to you right now. I would normally just shut down." I paused with a sigh looking around the room. "People here, well the older people living here tell their kids about the stories that my great grandmother wrote. Then their kids were play tricks on me, about the books. I remember when I was ten; this group of teenagers came to my home. They were dressed up as vampires and tried to scare me."

"Why would they do that?" He asked.

"I don't really know, but things died down when I reach high school, they don't care anymore, and the stories die down too. I'm surprise that my friends wanted to be my friends. My grandmother was a woman of dreams, and she wrote with the knowledge of the other worlds. She also wrote a book about sprits being transferred into human bodies." I commented.

"I know, I was reading that book earlier. That was a weird book, The Host." He laughed with a crooked smile.

With my own smile, "I guess, but what really weird that your sitting here. I felt like I'm being pulled into a book." I laughed.

Edward's eyes widen staring at me with a smile on his face. "Why is that?" He asked. He pulled the plate way from him. He sat his elbows on the table leaning into them with his head in his hands. He looked like his was enjoying this moment.

"Well, you look like the description in my books, with your messy bronze hair. The eyes of a vampire, did you get contacts to hide your true color of your eyes." I looked up at him under my lashes.

"What if I am the character in the book?" He looked at me with a serous look in his eyes. My eyes widen in shock, I felt my world coming to an end as I looked into his golden eyes. I knew from that moment my life was changing, and I didn't know what to think about this world any longer. All those words my grandmother wrote weren't a dream, more like the world of real vampires around me. His words clicked into place for a short moment. Before, I just laughed at his joke.

"You're joking, right." I shook my head with the joke he was putting on me. His eyes melted at me statement, and I knew he was joking with me.

"Maybe your right, but you know things are out there, which people don't understand. I for one would believe someone if they told me that the world was like a book." He smiled.

"Your right, but books are not real, so vampires are something people come up with to scare us at night." I smiled.

His eyes lit up with humor when I told him that, his prefect lips pulled into a prefect heart breaking grin. "Who is your favorite Cullen then?" He asked. He leaned back against my chair staring into my eyes.

"I would say," I stared up at the ceiling; I didn't know if he would like my answer, but I'll tell him any ways. "Well, I know this is a shock, and I feel like I would disrespect Alice the girl in the book that's married to him, but I would have to say Jasper Hale."

"Why?" He asked. He sat up straight staring into my blue eyes.

"I don't know, I mean come on, a tall honey blond southern guy. And I felt as I read his story in the third book, that he was shy just like me, and others didn't really respect him for you he was. I mean, after the whole birthday party thing with Bella. I felt bad for him, because it wasn't really his fault for Edward leaving Bella in New Moon." I looked at him, and his eyes held shock, anger, and sadness.

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I turned to the door way as saw the bronze hair girl that was in my bed with me. "Good morning" the small voice said with a smile. Edward left stay he had to go and get ready for school, and that Nessie could stay here and ride with to school. I let her borrow an outfit, because she was my size, and we got ready together.

* * *

Tell me what you think? Please hit the little button on the bottom....


	3. Chapter Two

**The truth about Folks**

**

* * *

**I don't own nothing twilight or vampire dairies...

I would like to thank blackestrose94 for their review, and this chapter is for the review. Thanks again...

* * *

"Becca," A hand waved in front of my face, as I was staring out of the window in the little lunch room of the school. I was slowly chewing on a piece of pizza that I brought from the lunch line. "Earth to Becca, are you in there?" One of my best friends Anne asked. Anne was a size two and counting, with long blond hair just like mine but with bright green eyes. She was always joke saying see was the sister of Edward, and I would laugh. Then I would have to beat her of thinking she was his sister.

"Yeah, but I have to ask you something?" I said still staring out of the window to the cloudy skies of Forks. I couldn't get this Edward thing off my mind. The picture of the new friend I made early this morning fresh in my head. The why that this Edward was described in the books were so a like. I didn't know the meaning of this whole deal.

"Anything," Anne said taking a bit of her apple. I turned to her looking serous to she would think this wasn't a joke. She was the only friend that was with me when the other kids made fun of me for the stupid twilight books. She also read them in my room when we were ten.

"You have to promise me to take things in before you laugh or think I'm crazy for this." I said. I watched as she nodded in response of the story I'll be telling her. I told her about at my house when the bronze hair girl came walking to me. And ended with Edward if that was his real name talking about a book. I told her about who he looked like what was written in the books.

"Shit, are you staying those new kids, are from your grandmother's books?" Annie asked. She was one of the people in my group that would talk to me about my grandmother. Her eyes wonder over to the eight new students, and then back to me. I notice them out of my eyes, which the one with curly honey blond guy was laughing to whatever Edward was telling him. Nessie just looked over to my table waving to me like I was her new best friend.

"I don't know, but look at them. The one with curly brown hair, with the super muscle looks just like Emmett." I commented to Annie.

"Do you think that they might be," She was interrupted when the whole grouped looked over to us. I just nodded my head, and just bit into my pizza.

"Annie, you have to remember if they are you know what. They can hear you, and one of them is a mind reader." I informed her.

"I know that." She laughed. "You, know I have read those books too. I wonder why Bella isn't with them. I mean should there be nine of them."

"You right, maybe they aren't the people from the book. I mean the point of view was from Bella." I frowned. The thought of Bella not being with the Cullen made me want to break down and cry. "Bella was the main character in the book. This is like having a Romeo without his Juliet."

"Anyways, Am I still coming over tonight? My mom told me its okay." Annie asked changing the subject. We stood up from the table to throw are trays away. We walked out of the room down the hall way to our next class biology with Mr. Sugars.

"Yeah, you know it wouldn't be the same watching the vampire diaries without you there." I smiled. Did I tell you that Annie's great grandmother wrote the vampire diaries? They just brought the show back or re did the show for us new comers to the world of make believe vampire love. They wanted to make a show about twilight, but my father told them no. My father owns the right to the book series pass down from his mother. He didn't want the books to come back from the dead, like they are right now. They were dead to the world, only a few copies are left in the world. They were collector items.

I walked into the room with Annie looking around to find the strange boy sitting in the seat next to my own. "Look you have a new playmate for a lab partner." Annie laughs. "Go get him tiger."

"I hate you, you know." I rolled my eyes playing with my anger. I wasn't mad at her; I was just being us in a love hate relationship.

"You know you love me. Anyways, I'll see you after class, and then we can go to your house." Annie said. Annie and I have a free period next hour, so we have permission from the school to leave after this class. We normally go shopping or hang out at the beach up in La Push that's on an old Indian Reservation. But tonight was the world premier of the vampire dairies and we were going to watch them. We seen the old show, on the internet and can't want because they are going by the books with this show. The new show has the actress being just like Elena in the book, and not some wannabe Bella.

I walked down the hall way of lab tables to my seat, well not my seat because the boy took my seat next to the window. I slowly took my books out of my bag placing them in front of me. I looked over to Edward and he was smiling at me. His eyes were lit up with the emotion of happiness seeing I was in this class with him.

This was weird; I was in the same class as Bella was with her own Edward Cullen. But I wasn't into him like Bella was. I didn't see hate in his eyes, like the Edward did on Bella's first day. I took this as a good sign, it's not like his is a vampire thirsting for my blood. I opened my book starting to written my story for English. The assignment was to take old novel characters and put them into a new setting.

I decided that I would do my great grandmother's books. But instead of having Bella as a human, I made her as a vampire hunter with a past of a slave. I had to make her not fall in love with Edward right a way. I believe Edward would have to work for a while, and it would be funny to see him beg for her attention.

"What are you writing about?" The velvet voice next to me said. I swear he leaned into me to read what I started to write. I covered my notebook with my arms; I wasn't the type of person to let someone read something that wasn't finish.

"I am starting my assignment for English." I smiled. The teacher came in and started talking about the up coming science fair this year in the spring.

When I felt a note on my hand in prefect hand written, I read, _you're really beautiful with your smile_. I looked over to him as rolled my eyes. Was he seriously flirting with me? Without a response he took the paper back. I watch as he was writing something else. I lean over to read was he was writing, when his pale white hand cover the paper. As he write something else before pushing the note back to me.

_Can I come over tonight? I would like to get to know you better. PS. You can't read my note before I'm done writing. _I laughed at the last comment, but just shook my head at him with a smile.

I took the note; _Well Annie is coming over tonight to watch a series on TV. But she will probably leave at the show is down. But we normally talk about girly stuff for an half an hour before she would go home. But you can come over went ever your ready. _I pass the note back over to him with a smile.

_I'll see you then, the bell will be ringing soon. Can I walk you to your next class? _I read.

_I don't have class next hour, more of a free period so I go home with Annie. _The bell rang, and pick up my books and put them in my bag.

I walked out of the class room with Annie as she was talking to Billy and Rich. "I'll see about this weekend. I'm sure she'll want to come with us too." Annie said smiling. Then we made our way to my house for the night of vampires on TV.

* * *

Please review...

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**The truth about Forks**

* * *

I would like to thank to the people that reviewed my story...thank you. You realized that I've writing the vampire dairies into my story, and i have to say this was a main point into my story.

I don't own anything dealing with the twilight sega or vampire dairies. I just enjoy reading the book.

* * *

"I wonder what would happen if you put Edward Cullen and Stefan Salvatore in the same room together with us." Annie asked while the ending credits rolled of the screen.

"You would have the world's hot vampires together fighting over us, Annie." I laughed. I threw some popcorn at her with an evil smile.

"Maybe, but seriously who would you pick, the golden eyes vampire, or the oak green eye vampire?" Annie asked. There was a knock at the door before I could answer the question. I stood up and walked over to the door, and stared at the pair of golden eyes in front of me. "What your answer golden or oak green eyes?" Annie yelled out.

"What is she talking about with eyes?" The velvety voice asked, as I stared into his golden brown eyes. They were darker then before, like he had come kind of contact lens in them.

"You see, Annie's great aunt wrote this book about vampires as well, called the vampire dairies." I tried to explain to him. "They just re did the TV show series, and the vampire in the book had green eyes, and like my grandmother's book the vampire has golden eyes after they hunted." I smiled.

"Becca, who is at the door?" Annie said walking into the kitchen, staring at the man at my door. "Oh," She gave off a shy grin.

"Annie, Edward," I said, "Edward, Annie." I introduce them. I moved to the side to let Edward in, "Did Nessie come with you?" I asked.

"No, she had homework to do." He told me with a smirk. "Are you going to answer your friend's question?" He asked tilting his head to the side like a wild animal boring into my eyes.

"I would say the oak green eyes," I smirked out my answer. I thought I saw hurt in his bright golden eyes.

"Hey, Becca, I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay." Annie said looking at me then to Edward. I watch as she ran out of the door without a second look back.

"Your friend thinks something is going on between us." Edward commented with a smirk.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to. For one you are just like the character in the twilight books, and for two, she thinks of you and your family is strange in a way as vampires from the novel." I smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I walked into the living room with the TV still on the channel with the highlight of the next show of the series.

"Well, Look at your self in the mirror, and don't tell me that you have the same golden eyes as the vampire in my books, the messy tousled bronze hair, your skin is white as a ghost, and you have a sister named Renesmee. But in the last book, after Bella gave birth to a half vampire child they named her Renesmee after Esme and Renee. " I paused; looked thought my old DVD's looking for my movie to prove the point in my argument.

I felt his present behind me so close that I could feel the icy cold scent coming off of his plan body. Out of the corner of my blue eyes I saw his pale hand grab the movie I was looking for. "Is this was your looking for?" He asked handing me the case, and I gently took the movie from him. I could take the movie, my hand brush along his freezing cold hand. I frozen as I stared in shock a second before taking the case.

"Yes," I said in a shaky voice. I walked over to my DVD player putting the movie into the drawer, and pressing play. We walked over to the sofa that was small that I could still feel the icy scent in my nose. The sound of the voice that was Bella's came through the speakers. The picture of the deer being attack by the vampire that we all loved at one point taking the poor deer down in a flash.

Edward didn't talk during the first half of the movie, and I was so involved watching the words of my grandmother coming to life. This was the one thing I had that would put my family into place, as the family of this best selling author at the time. The meadow part coming and I had to say something about that scene, "This is my first part of the movie." I told him, as the scene of Edward in the sun light with millions of diamonds sparkling from his skin.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." I heard a sad voice getting up from the sofa. I know I shouldn't have did what I did, but I couldn't let him walk away upset with me. I grabbed his wrist with my small tiny hand, which was compared to his own. He turned to look at me with widen golden eyes.

"Don't go," I cried out. My heart broke when I realize something about Edward Cullen that I should have know at the first night I spend with him talking in my kitchen for hours. That this beautiful boy standing in front of me was out of my great grandmother's dreams. And I was teasing with him about his brother. "I don't care what you are, Edward. To me you're my friend, and you're hurting. I don't want to cause you anymore pain then you're going through. I realize that what my grandmother wrote about you was difficult for you to watch."

All I wanted to do was hug the heart broken vampire, and tell him that everything would be okay. I stood up and did want any person would do. I wrapped my thin arms around his waist and put my head on his chest or what I could. I mean he was taller then me by a couple of feet or so. "Just let it all come out," I told him in his chest or you could say stomach. I felt his arms wrapped around me tightly but gentle so he wouldn't break me. I felt his body shaking with sobs that he must have carried to be strong for his daughter that I befriend the day before.

I had my own tears rolling down my face, and I felt a shift as I looked up into the sad eyes. A tiny light feather of his long pale finger brushes my tears out of my eyes. "Don't cry, please." His voice was broken, but more beautiful then I ever image.

"I'm sorry; my heart broke when I realize that Bella wasn't with you. What happen? I'm sorry, it's not my business." I said with a small smile.

"Bella died giving birth to Renesmee, and I couldn't safe her in time. It's my fault that she died like that." I heard his shaky voice. "I'm a monster."

"But the book said differently. That you saved her, and turn her into a vampire." I said mainly to myself.

"The book was wrong, and like you said was fictional. Your great grandmother had a different dream then the reality of what had happen." He said. He was still holding me tightly, and brushing my long blond hair.

"So your really who you say your are, Edward Cullen the vampire." I choked out. I didn't like the sound of that; my friend was a friend out of a novel written by a family member. That made me wonder how many other books, or stories are true in the fictional world of books. I wonder if the host real as well. Was there a person out there that was infected with another soul in their bodies?

"Yes, I am." He stated. I looked up to the boy that I befriended.

"Can you read my thoughts?" I asked. I wonder if he knew I was thinking about his family as the people from my books.

"Just like Bella, no. I can't." He smirked but sadly.

"Does my blood call to you?" I asked.

"No," He said. A sigh of relief came over me, the thought of Edward thirsting for my blood make me a little worry. I was hugging him, and didn't want to put him into any other pain.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" I asked. "I meant with the vampire thing and all."

"I would be honor to be your friend." He smiled showing me his bright white teeth. I know those teeth were razor shape with venom coating them. I smiled hugging him tighter then before into his chest.

"But I'm still in love with Jasper," I said with a smirk. I seat back down and flip though the channels. There was another knock at the door, and I rolled my eyes. "I wonder who that is, maybe Alice telling me to back off of her man."

"Yes, it's Alice. I bet she seen this, and want to meet you." He laughed at my joke. This isn't a joke at all. I love Jasper; he was more my type then Edward was. Plus I like the southern accent of his voice. "She also brought your boy toy with her."

I jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door. There in the fresh was a pixie like spiky hair girl, with a tall honey blond man standing right next to her. "Edward, why is she excited?" I heard the southern accent of his voice.

"Ask her you're self. I think you'll be surprise." Edward said, I swear there was a hint of jealously in his velvety voice.

"Alice, no offence but I love your man. If he wasn't with you at the moment I would be all over him." I smiled jumping up and down like a star stuck teenager walking through the street of Hollywood.

"You know my name? No you can't have my man." Alice asked. Her voice was like music in my ears.

"Yeah, I knew your name before this very moment. Didn't you see that coming?" I asked. I let them in and walked into the living around bounding around. I was a mad woman in the world of twilight, and I was the main person.

"You know about my gift?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm superwoman, but really not. I don't have any special powers like your self." I smiled. I had to do this before she told me. I took her hands into my own, as I jumped up and down with excitement. "I know we're going to be the best of friends ever. I know how much you love to shop. I would love for you to go shopping with me sometime in the near future."

"Really, I would love to go shopping with you." Alice said. Her eyes lit up with the excitement of shopping with me. "And then I can give you a make over and everything else."

I walked over to Jasper sitting next to her on my love seat. I smiled at him looking for any sign of him being unconformable of me being close to him. I kneed down in front of him, he watch me carefully as I looked up with a smile. "Jasper, I want to say this. I would love for you to tell me stories of the civil war. I love history and your character in my grand mothers books brought that for me. Plus you're my favorite Cullen out of the series." I smiled. "Is it okay if I hug you?" I heard a growl coming off behind me; I turned to the growl thinking it was Alice. I was getting to close to her soul mate. But no, the noise was coming from Edward. "Stop Edward, that's why I asked before jumping into his arms." I asked.

"Sure," Jasper said with a small smirk. He stood up held out his arms with open arms, and boy he was way taller then Edward. I felt like a child standing next to their mother when they first learn to walk. I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist and tighten my hug. I was planning Jasper was stiffen, but he was breathing just like me without a hint of pain.

"You well, control with your self." I told him with a smile.

"I had a lot of time to deal with my control around others." He said with a wink. In all my life I didn't dream of being held by Jasper of all people or I should say vampires in this world.

I turned back to Edward with a shy smile on my face. Then I saw the rest of the Cullen standing next to Edward smiling at me. I saw Rosalie smiling too. That was a shock, Rosalie Hale smiling at a human girl. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Meyer, but please you can call me Becca." I smiled.

"Are you related to Stephenie Meyer?" The tall blond hair guy said. He looked like Carlisle with all his questions. He was next to a caramel hair lady, that I would have to be Esme. The sweet motherly woman was to kind to be a blood thirsty vampire.

"Yes, and I know who you all are, and what you are." I smiled. I watch as they stared at me with shock in their stone faces. I didn't know if I should have told them that I knew they were vampires. I wish I could take that back, scared of them moving because of little old me. My face fell into a bit of sadness that they are reliving the moment that Bella knew they were vampires.

"What is she thinking?" Carlisle asked Edward. I gave a little smirk knowing I could say that Carlisle was a sexy hot vampire I would love to get into my bed. And Edward wouldn't know what I was thinking about.

"I can't read her thoughts." Edward said. I turned to stare that Edward with a relief that he didn't pick up on my expression of my fantasy about the young blond doctor.

"Just like Bella," Alice smiled but with a sadness in her voice.

"Yes Alice," Edward said with a sigh. I knew he was feeling the shock of the room. He didn't have to be Jasper to know what everyone was feeling. I thought about this was the first time I come to reality that my grandmother's stories were real, in the fresh as I stared into the faces of all my grandmother's characters for the first time. Then one of them were missing, the main character of the stories, the one that was put into the main view of the books. Bella Marie Swan. My face fell into a deep frown of the thought of the well main character was not in this world. Edward must have been horrified of the thought of losing his only mate. The pregnancy that killed the sweet caring girl that fell in love with the vampire that I was staring at.

I could be my self to the whole idea of Bella really being gone from the books. I would have to make the idea of her being gone, lifeless in the grave in the local graveyard. And I was standing in the home that she once shared with her father. The police chief of this small quiet town that I would always called home. "Would you like to sit? I should I have enough room if I bring some chairs from the kitchen." I told the group of pale skinned vampires.

"That would be lovely, dear," Esme smiled. "Emmett goes get the chairs for her." Emmett was out and in the room is less then a second with his arms filled with the chairs. Everyone took a seat next to her mates, and Renesmee was sitting on the floor by her father.

The silent in the room was unbearable, and I couldn't take it. I know I'm shy, but being inside a room with people that was still and not moving was hell. "So, Rosalie you're really pretty. I always pictured you as this beautiful woman that shines the room with her smile." I smiled; I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Thank you," She smiled. I never thought of Rosalie as a kind vampire. The ways that she was in the books were mean to Bella. But I can see that she is a warm, and friendly. Nothing like what my grandmother wrote.

"Becca," Carlisle asked, with his smile. I notice he was looking around the room trying to find something out of place. "Where are your parents?"

"My father is over seas, his is a doctor that is head of the program called doctors without borders. My mother died when I was little in an accident." I said.

"Does he come home?" Esme asked. I saw her eyes held pity, or sadness.

"No, but he sends me money for things I need, and pay the bills." I said.

"You live alone?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but my friend Annie comes over a lot." I said with a yawn. "She knows about you guys too. But don't worry she know how to keep a secret." They all nodded, with a worry smile.

"Annie's grandmother wrote another book about vampires as well," Edward told them.

"What book with that?" Alice asked.

"Vampire Dairies," I said.

"I heard of the book," Emmett said, everyone looked over to him with a weird stared. "What I read the book, it was really good. The book was nothing like Edward's and Bella's stories. And I watch the show on TV too."

"You're a fan." I asked.

"Yuppers," He said with a smile.

"Who would thought Emmett Cullen is a fan of a chick book." I laughed.

* * *

Please review...


End file.
